


Being There

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ♡ ⚤ Alastor [radio demon] x Charlie Magne stuff [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A song from it, Adorable Sweetness, Affection, Angst, Blushing, Bonding, Close Relationship, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Radio Demon cares in his own way, Reference to Bendy and the Ink Machine, Sad, Singing, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Talking, Thinking, Thoughts of hers, Warm, quiet humming, silent staring, soft voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Alastor (radio demon) & Charlie are secretly together 💕❤️🥀[Alastor x Charlie (Charlastor)] ♥️🌹
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: ♡ ⚤ Alastor [radio demon] x Charlie Magne stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. Close To Her

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's hinted (/canon) that Charlie and Vaggie are dating, but I wanted to write these two instead. And it's night, at about 2am when I thought of it so why not? xD

It was late in that evening, at the Hazbin Hotel. A bit of quietness than usual. It's nice though, in that silence. 

That made everything quieter than usual. Not that anyone minds it though. It's good to have silence, every once in a while. 

Charlie was in her room, lying on the bed, on her back. Just being in her thoughts, her mind on something. She hums in a softened tone of voice, a song that she loves dearly. 

' _At the end of the rainbow, there's happiness.._ ' she sang, in her head. She loved that song, it was lovely and peaceful. 

Alastor was with her, sat down nearby. He was reading a book, although he noticed Charlie's sudden change in mood, with her not being happy like usual. He sensed it. He looked over and saw that she was lost in thought. He also heard her voice through a hum, knowing she does that to escape sadness. Something was wrong, he just knew it. 

Charlie hadn't been noticing what Alastor was doing or that he is gazing at her. She's too deep in her thoughts for that. 

She gazed upwards at the ceiling, thinking for a bit again. In these thoughts that very much haunted her. She hated it. Or maybe just herself. It was probably because of what her father had said once or twice. Which lead her to remember what she said to her mother on the phone (during that message). 

'I think that dad was right about me..' 

Charlie frowned slightly, nearly biting her lower lip and almost about to cry. She tries not to, with someone else around. But it was hard. 

Her eyes darkened, faded. They weren't lit in happiness like always. 

Although she snapped out of it, when she felt someone get on this bed with her. 

It was Alastor, naturally. 

Alastor sat down, next to her. He stayed there, his eyes on Charlie. "..what are you thinking about? Darling, what's on your mind?" 

"Nothing.." Charlie said, quietly. 

Alastor was sensing a different feeling from her, than what Charlie was saying. "Don't lie to me, my dear, I can always tell when you do that." 

Charlie sighed softly. "I'm just thinking about personal stuff. Just my feelings and emotions. You wouldn't care to listen.." 

"Try me." Alastor had said, meaning it. 

Charlie did, she talked and told him everything about her feelings. What she really felt like. Especially about her father, Lucifer. 

Alastor listened, he really did. When he heard what Lucifer had told her each time. Even if that was Charlie's father. He still wanted to kill him. He wanted to protect her, strangely enough. 

Though he calmed himself down. He needed to comfort her right now, somehow. 

Charlie cried, quietly, although she wiped her tears away that moment they fall. 

"..hey, darling, don't cry. Don't shed tears. You should smile instead. You always look good with one, when you're in pure happiness. I like to see you smile. You're even more beautiful with it. In fact, it's what I like most about you. You are hopeful." Alastor was speaking from his heart (that's supposed to be dark and cold), hoping that it would get her to feel better. Which thankfully it seemed like that does. 

Charlie smiled softly. It reminded her of something that happened and what Alastor said then as well. She remembered how he saw her, while she was crying, last time. He comforted her, in his own way. Strangely enough, but it made her feel better. Just like now, once again. 

_"Where's your beautiful smile, Charlie? You shouldn't shed tears. You should always be happy. I want you to be. To stay happy.. So tell me, what is the reason for your tears?"_

_"It's nothing really, Al.."_

_"I doubt that, highly. But alright, then I'II wait.."_

"There's that smile I've been waiting to see again." Alastor said to her, as he also had a smile again. 

Charlie laughed in a quiet way. "Thanks." 

Alastor nodded at that. He had a slight smile.

A nice silence was in between them now, a slight quietness surrounded that room. 

Charlie lays down, still sitting slightly upwards though. She puts her head on his chest, in a way to slightly cuddle him. 

Alastor didn't mind that, letting Charlie do this. He liked her warmth anyway, loving it. 

Charlie looked at him, staring at Alastor in his crimson red shaded eyes (which she secretly loved about him). After that, she hummed and closed her own eyes. Still leaned against him, staying on Alastor. 

Alastor stared at her as well. He kept her close to him, he wrapped his arms around Charlie, slowly. He stays where he was, thinking to himself now. Silently. 

Charlie snuggled and nuzzled against him, even closer than before. She keeps her eyes shut, falling asleep eventually. 

Alastor was listening to her breathing, it being calm and peaceful. 

He thought about something now and remembered a memory of a few months earlier. 

A time that they walked, talking to each other with smiles on their faces. There were a few other demons who saw them and threw a rock at Charlie's head. Charlie had glared at them, while radio demon (from behind her) scared those guys off with a scary look. That darkness inside him mixed with an anger which boiled (even if it didn't show on his grinning face). After they ran off, he returned to normal. Charlie looked at him, being confused. Alastor just smiled at her. 

Alastor didn't fully understand why, but he had this urge to protect her and keep Charlie safe from harm's way. He was protective, it was probably because he cared about her and that relationship they have. It was only their secret, for now. He'd like to keep it that way. 

He calms down again now. He snapped out of it. He holds her close, with Charlie still in his arms. He noticed her peacefulness, especially on her expression. He smiled a bit again. 

They stay like that for awhile, even after night had came (although it's always dark there, but you know). 

This was nice, a bit of silence in that night, peaceful and comforting as ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading this 💜


	2. Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on writing another part, but I saw a lovely fanart of them and I got inspired by it, so I thought why not write this xD 💜 I also hope that you all enjoy reading it 💙

It's dark out like always. 

They are inside. In their room, alone together. There was a silence between them, they love it. That peace and quiet, with it just being them here. 

Alastor and Charlie are on the bed with each other. They're cuddling, snuggling and nuzzling. With a soft blanket halfway over them, around their bodies. 

Charlie had her head on his chest, staying close to him. She takes in Alastor's scent, it was nice to her. She loved it. 

Alastor also stayed there, wanting to be closer to her. He was taking in Charlie's warmth, loving this about her. Even if he loves everything about Charlie already, especially her voice and these eyes of hers. 

Charlie hummed softly, in a silent way. Like a lullaby of sorts. 

Alastor heard her. He had a smile. 

"Sing for me." 

Charlie gazed over, hearing that from him. "Alright." 

Now she started singing. 

" _At the end of the rainbow, there's happiness.._ " she sings, her voice softened. 

That is until Alastor stopped her now. 

Alastor noticed her worry (probably that he was mad or upset at her, which wasn't the case). 

"Relax, it's just that I've heard you sing this song twice before already. Please sing something else." 

"Sorry.." Charlie said, noticing his voice was still low. So it was hard to tell how he is feeling at the moment. 

"No need to be sorry or apologize, my dear." Alastor said 

Charlie just nodded at that. 

"..that was one of my favorite songs as a child. I still love it." she talked, telling him this. 

"It's called 'chasing rainbows', right?" Alastor asked her. 

Charlie was nodding to that, with a slight smile. 

It got quieter again. 

Alastor let it stay that way, not minding this. 

Eventually, Charlie started thinking of what to sing for him. Then, she had thought of the perfect song. 

Charlie was snapping out of it and away from her thoughts. 

She sang again. 

" _Long long time ago, I had my own little show. Was_ _a beautiful, lovable, angel. But he took the spotlight, shining so bright. Left me to fade away. But honey now the turn is mine! A devil made from heaven. Sent from above._ " A smile on her lips as she sings. She truly loves singing. She resisted the urge to snap her fingers to it, with no music around. Although she kept going. Her voice purely sweet during it. " _Come to me at cloud nine. To be a perfect angel, some sin must be done! You told me what to do, and what to say, I couldn't escape! You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray! But not anymore! I'm in control! I have the stage, you can't turn the page! Now all eyes on me! All eyes on me! So many experiments, so many mistakes. But I'll go all the way, till I'm in perfect shape! First the worst, maybe third's the charm. So close, oh I cannot wait! The demon won't taint me now 'cus, you're the sacrifice he'll slay. You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away! You took away my future and my fame, but now it will change! Focus on me! I'll be all that they see! I'll make them sway, no, can't run away! Now all eyes on me! You, don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame. You, yes you, made me insane! But not anymore! I'm in control! (I am in control!) I have the stage, you can't turn the page! Now do as you're told. (Encore, hit the beat boys) Focus on me! I'll be all that they see! I'll make them sway, no, can't run away! Now all eyes on me!_ " 

Alastor saw the way her eyes lit with happiness, making him feel happy as well. He was also smiling more. He always did around her. He had heard Charlie sing many times before. Although he didn't mind it. He could listen to her, over and over again. He usually hears a tone similar to an angel's. It was strange, a demon attracted to that and a girl pure in heart, but he does. He especially loved her voice. It was so beautiful to him, a very lovely thing that he cared for. Love was truly a weird feeling. He never thought he would feel this way, although he did. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts as he had noticed that Charlie finished singing. 

"That was wonderful. Beautiful. Though not as lovely as you are, darling." he told her. 

Charlie blushed, it shaded reddish on her pale skin. "..Alastor." she was saying, although she's clearly happy to hear it. That compliment meant a lot to her, that the guy she loves actually thought she was beautiful and lovely. 

Alastor saw this. He smiled a bit again. "It's true, everything I've told you, my dear." he replied at that, warmly. 

Charlie felt warmer than ever. She has another smile herself. She was staring at him. "Thank you. You're sweet." 

Alastor kept his smile. His eyes of a crimson red shade on her. He touched Charlie's soft golden hair, gently, putting his fingers through it. 

Charlie hums again, lying down on him now. Like earlier.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding her close. He was loving that warm feeling. His stare still on Charlie. 

They cuddled again, lovingly with affection, intimate and closer than ever before. Both of them stay there, also still nuzzled against each other for awhile. After that, they slowly fall asleep together. Peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That second song is 'all eyes on me (Bendy and the Ink Machine)', I used it since others have made videos of Hazbin Hotel with this song and personally I can see Charlie singing it ♥️ Also, my headcanon for Charlie is that she's known that song 'chasing rainbows' since she was a child 💙


End file.
